The London Institute
by Clockwork Shadowhunter
Summary: What would happenif when Jace had lied to Clary and gone to Idris, she'd decided she'd had enough and left?This will eventually have the same events as City of Glass, but story takes place over a longer period of time. rated T cuz i dont know whatll happn
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen, if, when had lied to Clary and gone to Idris, she'd decided she'd had enough and left. This will eventually have the same events as City of Glass, but the story takes palce over a longer period of time. **

**There will be some made-up characters.**

The London Institute

Clary stood in the Institute, outraged. _Jace had lied to her! _How could he? He hadn't wanted her to go to Idris, so he'd lied to her about the time they were leaving, and his plan had worked. Now she was stuck here in New York, left with nothing to do but except sit by her mother's bedside and hold her hand, praying that Jace would find Ragnor Fell.

No. She couldn't. She'd had enough. She snatched her suitcase from the floor and ran up the stairs, leaving a concerned Luks and Magnus behind her.

She ran to the room she'd stayed in while living in the Institute, locking the door behind her.

_I won't stay here, I_ can't _stay here_, she thought. She peered out the window, which looked out upon the small garden on the Institute's east side. Then she saw it.

There, carved onto a wall, were the marks of rune-magic. The marks were shaped like a square, like light around a half-open door.

The Portal.

Suddenly she remembered. Her powers with runes. If she was able to rip apart an entire ship made of metal and steel with a single _open_ rune, why not be able to create a Portal as well?

Clary turned away from the window to face one of the bedroom walls. She took a deep breath, stepped nearer to the wall, closed her eyes, and thought, _Portal_.

The rune began to draw itself in her mind. As it formed, she drew on the wall, the black lines forming a figure as she progressed.

Once she was done, she took a step back and opened her eyes to survey her work. The rune was in the shape of a dark flower, which melted and changed until it was the outline of a wall.

Clary was elated. She ran to the bed and picked up her suitcase. Then she stopped, suddenly realizing two problems.

One: She couldn't just leave without an explanation. Poor Luke already had enough on his mind, worrying about Jocelyn.

Two: You had to be able to imagine where you wanted to go to use a Portal. And she certainly had no idea _where_ it was she was going to go. If one thing was certain, she definitely was not going to Idris.

She worked on solving her first problem. Clay opened her suitcase and took out her sketchpad and a pencil. Hesitantly, she wrote. A single tear rolled down her face and landed on the letter as she finished. She wiped the wetness off of her face, and quickly read over her letter to Luke

Luke,

I'm sorry. But I had to go. I just _had_ to. I won't sit here and sulk- well, I guess

I am throwing a childish fit, doing this. But I can't stay here. I didn't go to Idris,

Luke, just so you know. I can't tell you where I'm going, because I honestly, _don't_

_know_ where I'm going, not yet. Please don't come after me. I'll miss you and Mom

every day that I'm gone. Again, I'm sorry.

Clary.

Clary sighed heavily and tore the page out of her sketchpad, then lay the letter on the bed and turned away. Now for the other, more important problem. Where to go? She'd never been outside of New York.

But they never said that you had to have gone to the place to be able to go, just that you had to be able to imagine it.

And she had seen many pictures of many different places around the world. She ran images through her mind, thinking of all the pictures of different placed she'd seen.

She thought about going to San Francisco in California, but quickly changed her mind. She definitely wanted to get out of the United States.

She contemplated between Paris and London. She quickly decided on London. She'd always wished she'd been born in England and grown up having a British accent. She also remembered being told that there was an Institute in London. She could go there.

She picked up her suitcase and stood in front of the Portal, conjuring up the image of Big Ben in her mind. She suddenly made up her mind that she didn't want to go unprotected, so she went, as quietly as she could, to the weapons room, grabbed two seraph blades, and stuffed them in her pocket. She quietly went back to her room. Now she was ready.

She picked up her suitcase again and, like before, pictured the image of Big Ben in her mind. She took a deep breath and stepped through the Portal.

**ok. so what do you think? review please. it's my first fanfic. if you revies i might add the second chapter sooner rather than later, even if the reviews critisize. Flames welcome. if the story sucks bad, then it sould be noted that it was made annd typed in the middle of the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the second chapter and, well, i hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Clary was falling. She hated heights, and the feeling of falling, but she'd experienced this before from coming out of a Portal and hoped she didn't land anywhere that would be painful.

As she got closer to the ground, she twisted around a bit as to not land on her face, which would definitely be painful.

Then she landed and, even though she hadn't landed on her face, she still felt pain rush through her leg. Which, she thought, she should have expected because she'd landed _hard_. She brushed her hair out of her face and sat up so she could see what had happened to her leg. She rolled up the leg of her jeans. Some skin had peeled off. It was hardly anything. She quickly drew an iratze over it.

Clary stood up and examined her surroundings. She was in an empty alley and she could see many people and cars at the end of it, on the roads and sidewalks. She heard some people shouting. They had British accents. So she was definitely in London.

She raised her hand and drew a glamour rune on it so she could be invisible. Then she located her suitcase and picked it up. She walked out of the alley, and, there in front of her, was Big Ben. _Whoa_, she thought, _it's really tall_.

She stood there for a few minutes before walking away. _I'd better get a move on finding the Institute_, she thought. _I don't want to_ _be walking around an unfamiliar city at night_.

So she walked around London trying – and failing- to find the Institute. Unfortunately, night soon fell, and she found herself wandering around, aware of every sound and shadow that moved.

She was grateful for the glamour, because she saw a lot of gangsters and drunk people walking around. She was just walking past a group of drunk men when she felt the glamour rune fade. Of course, they spotted her. One called out, slurring his words, "Hey, baby, looking for a good time?" Clary started to walk faster but heard them following her. She turned into an alley, backed up against the wall, and drew another glamour rune on her hand. She then turned slowly back to the drunken men and sighed with relef at the looks of confusion and bewilderment on their faces.

After a few tense minutes they left, and she relaxed slightly. She looked around the dark alley. And froze.

There was a Ravener demon standing right in the middle of the alley, its eyes fixed on her.

Fear ran through her like wildfire. She remembered the seraph blades she'd brought. Suddenly, with a hiss, the Ravener sprang at her, and she dodged, shrieking. She reached into her pocket to grab a seraph blade, but then remembered that she didn't know their names.

But as soon as she touched one, for some reason, she immediately knew its name. She brought it out, screaming, "Ezekiel!"

She flung Ezekiel at the Ravener, and the blade hit it, slicing off the demon's barbed tail. The Ravener shrieked horribly in pain and hissed out, "_Kill…. You!" _Then it sprang at her again.

This time it landed on her, but she brought out her other seraph blade. "Seraphiel!"

The Ravener's claws raked her face, drawing blood. Clary raised Seraphiel and thrust it into the Ravener's midsection, then still buried inside the demon, moved the blade up toward its neck. She forced the blade out then stabbed the demon through its neck then its jaws. The demon went limp, dead.

Disgusted, Clary pushed the Ravener off of her. A few seconds later, it disappeared, back to its own dimension.

Then she had a chance to examine herself. She knew she had scratches on her face, she could feel them. She looked down at herself. The Ravener's claws had ripped her coat sleeves, and she could see blood staining it. She rolled the sleeves up ans saw deep gouges on both of her arms. They hurt. She then noticed that she was covered in ichor as well as blood and grimaced, thinking, _These clothes are ruined. _She stood up gingerly.

Clary was about to draw an iratze over one of her wounds when she heard people approaching. She moved back, farther into the shadows, forgetting about the glamour.

A few seconds later, they appeared. She only noticed that there was three of them, all boys, because then she saw the runes on the arms, the gear they were wearing, and the Sensor one of them was holding.

Finally, some Shadowhunters!

**I give thanks to mosaicmaker, WayToPretty, and that other person for reviewing and liking my last chapter. THANK YOU! ok people, please review and tell me what you think. again, flames are welcome - Clockwork Shadowhunter**


	3. Author's Note and teaser of Ch 3

**I'm so sorry that this is not the third chapter. But it might take me another few days to finish it **

**because I have so much homework to do. I am also currently looking fot a beta for this story so if you are interested please request it. **

**ok so i decided to type and post a piece of what ive written down and i hope you like it. sorry it's so short**

The Shadowhunter boys stopped and stared when they saw Clary's seraph blades lying on the floor, both covered in ichor. One of them bent down and picked one up, examined it, then stated the obvious. " Its covered in ichor."

The boy holding the Sensor said, "Yes, we can see that. We're not blind you know."

The last one rolled his eyes in exasperation, but said, "Well, it's pretty obvious someone beat us to the demon." He looked disappointed. "But who?" They all had British accents.

That was when Clary decided to reveal herself. "Ah, yes, that would happen to be… me," she said, stepping forward.

All three boys snapped to attention when they saw her. "Who are you?" one demanded. They all now had seraph blades in their hands.

"Relax," she said. "I'm a Shadowhunter too. See?" She showed them the glamour rune on her hand. "And I'd like my seraph blades back," she added as an afterthought. The boys stood there assessing her for a few moments until one of them lowered his seraph blade – to Clary's relief- and stepped forward.

"Well, then, since you have a rune on your hand, I guess we have to believe you." Thank God, Clary thought. The boy stuck his hand out to shake Clary's and said," I'm Sam Nightshade." He then pointed to the boys behind him. "And that's Lex Ashdown-" the one holding the Sensor-" and Daniel Carstairs."


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok . I finally updated. I'm sorry if it sucks okay. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Now Clary had a chance to examine the three of them. Sam had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and was about six feet tall. Lex had jet black hair, dark gray eyes, pale skin, and was about 5ft 11. Daniel had odd, silvery colored hair and dark blue eyes, with pale skin and about the same height as Lex. Sam and Daniel were both lanky and Lex was sort of buff. They were all, Clary noticed, very handsome.

Lex studied Clary. "Are you from the New York Institute?"

_Of course they would ask me that,_ she thought. _My accent is a dead giveaway_. "I'm from New York, yes."

"And you're Shadowhunter?"

"Yes."

And you just killed a demon?"

"Yes."

Lex smirked. "Kinda hard to believe, isn't it? I can't imagine such a small, pretty thing like you killing demons."

Clary narrowed her eyes and was about to say something rude back to him when Daniel said, "Shut up and stop flirting for once, Lex. You have no idea how much of a favor it would be to all of us." He directed his next words to Clary. "Sorry about that. Unfortunately, he's always like this." He seemed to notice how dirty she was then. "You should come back to the Institute with us. You look like you could clean up a bit."

_A bit? What an understatement_, she thought. "Um, sure, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay." He smiled at her.

Clary smiled back and picked up her suitcase, which made Lex and Sam raise their eyebrows. She grimaced. "I'm sort of a runaway," she admitted.

"Ah," Sam said his eyes sympathetic. "Well, you can stay with us, of course."

Clary repeated, "If it's okay?"

It was Lex who answered this time. "Okay? _Of course_ it's okay! Why is it okay? One: Because it is an _Institute _and we have to give shelter to any Shadowhunters who request it. Two: I would give shelter to _any_ hot girl, nephilim or not, and peek in while she's showering." He was beaming, the freaking perverted _ass_.

Sam and Daniel said in unison," Shut up, Lex."

Clary turned to Sam and Daniel. "Get me a room _far_ from his." Then, to Lex," You peek in and I'll kick you in the balls."

Sam and Daniel both grinned."I think you're the first girl to ever deny him. I think I like you already," Sam said, handing Clary back her seraph blades." We'd better get going."

They started to walk and Lex turned to her and said, "Just out of curiosity, what kind of demon was it that you killed?"

"Ravener."

"Oh. Okay." He turned away.

At they walked in silence, Clary wondered what would happen now. _What will I do now that I'm here and on my way_ _to the Institute?_ She thought. _How will this be to me? How will I explain why I left New York? Should I tell them why I ran? Should I even have told them I ran? Well, if I'm staying, they deserve to know if they want to._ She grimaced_. I'll tell them if they ask me, and if they don't think lowly of me for it, I'll ask for training._

The walk was a long one, and Clary was relieved that Sam and the others had found her when they had, or she probably would have never found the Institute.

When they reached the Institute, she was dead tired, but not enough to not notice that this Institute looked almost exactly like the one in New York, with a gate around it.

Daniel unlocked the gate and they all stepped through it. They walked up to the front door and Daniel opened it. They stepped inside, and Sam turned to Clary ad said, " Welcome to the London Institute."

* * *

**_S_orry if there's typos, I had to type fast because I was in a hurry. Again, please review, tell me what you think, and flames welcome. Tell me what you think of my characters! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long in updating but school's started and I didn't have that uch time for Fanfiction. I wrote this chapter while the teachers was lecturing us on how immature our class this year is or about medieval europe or something. So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Oh and also, I didnt get to write this in the summary because it didnt fit with everything else but I'll write it now: What if Clary and Simon had had a friend a few years back who'd disappeared without a trace and Clary meets him while she's in London? He doesnt come until the next chapter though.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Clary took in her surroundings, the walls of the Institute. She could see Daniel, Lex, and Sam watching her closely from the corner of her eye. The walls were made of stones and she saw a lot of paintings of Raziel rising from a lake holding the Mortal Cup and the Mortal Sword.

Lex cleared his throat and smirked at her flirtatiously."So... about that shower…-"

Daniel cut in," Ah, yes. We'll just escort you to a bedroom, because, you see, you're very likely to get lost if you don't know your way around. People _have_ gotten lost in here, you know."

Lex spoke up again. "Yes, but, you see… there's only one bathroom in this place that works… so we need showers as well, and I don't know exactly how long you take showers, so that's a problem and the only solution I can think of right now is if you and I take a shower together, to save warm water for Sam and Daniel."

Clary, Daniel, and Sam stared at Lex for a few seconds in silence, until Sam said, "Desperate much?" and Clary said, "There's no way in _hell,"_ and Daniel said," He's lying, don't worry. _All_ the bathrooms here work and we have a lot of them."He glared at Lex, who glared back.

"What the hell, Daniel?"Lex demanded."If you hadn't butted in, she would've said yes."

"Actually, I believe she said 'There's no way in hell' right before I told her the truth. She also even had a look of disgust on her face," Daniel said," And it should be noted that you don't even know her name."

They all looked at her then, and Sam asked," So, what's your name?"

Clary panicked slightly. Should she just tell them her first name, or her last name too?_ What_ should she tell them if she told them her surname? Fray? Fairchild? Morgenstern? Finally, she simply settled on," Clary."

Sam nodded and then cheerfully said," Well then, Clary, let's get you to a room that is _far_ from Lex, as you earlier requested." Much to Lex's dismay, she noticed.

She smiled gratefully at Sam, just now realizing how tired she was and said," Thank you." _I think I'll be locking the_ _door tonight_, she thought.

He led her through many halls and up many stairs and stopped, at last, at a door. He turned to her and said," I'd lock the door if I were you." As if he was reading her mind. " Because of Lex, and when we tell the others about you, the girls will be dying to meet you, and Adalene and Alessandro will want to talk to you. And I wouldn't put it past the girls to come barging in your room, shouting at you to wake up so they could meet you- very violently, I might add."

"You didn't need to tell me to lock the door," she told him. "I would've done it anyway. But they can still unlock it with a stele."

"Don't worry, Daniel and I will hide their steles until you wake up." and Clary smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you."

Sam grinned. "Night," he said, and left, closing the door softly behind him. Clary then locked it and scanned the room. There was a big bed next to a large window, and a huge wardrobe against a wall. There was another door, which she thought probably led to the bathroom and when she opened it, she saw that it did.

Clary walked over to the bed, laid her suitcase on it, and opened it, taking out her bag of toiletries and a tank top with pajama bottoms.

She took a long, hot shower, and when she was done, slipped into her clothes and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and immediately asleep.

A few hours later, Clary was awakened by shouting and loud knocking on the door. She groaned sleepily and put her head under the pillow, trying to block out the annoying noises that had woken her up, but it didn't work. She wanted to shout out at them to be quiet but decided not to and dragged herself out of bed and over to the door and opened it.

Three girls were standing there, all of them with curious and excited looks on their faces. One of them was so excited, she was literally bouncing up and down in excitement.

The one that was bouncing up and down was a few inches taller than Clary, about 5ft 4in, with the same color hair, eyes, and skin color as Daniel, only much shorter. The other girl was taller, about 5ft 6 with dark brown hair, and dark gray eyes. They were both around Clary's age. The third girl was about Max's age, very small with brown-blond hair and light blue eyes.

The hyper, overly excited girl stopped bouncing when Clary opened the door and excitedly said, " Hi! My name is Daniella Carstairs! You've met Daniel, right? I'm his twin sister! This girl that's taller than me is Thea Ashdown- Lex's younger sister- and the little girl is Rosamund – Roz- Lovelace!"

Thea smiled at Clary. "I'm sorry about my brother,"she said. "He can be such an asshole sometimes." _And a perv_, thought Clary.

Roz looked up at Clary. "We should get downstairs to the dining room, because Adalene and Alessandro want to talk to you. They're the ones who run the Institute."

Clary, still sleepy, was slow to process all of this, but said, "Let me get dressed first." She closed the door and dressed into jeans and a t-shirt, then walked back out to meet them. Daniella started to lead them towards the dining room.

"I was so excited when Daniel told us about you and how you're from New York and I've always wanted to know what it's like there, so you_ have_ to tell me. I was even _more_ excited when I learned you were close to my age—I'm seventeen, Thea's sixteen, and Roz's nine," Daniella chattered as they walked.

She hadn't needed to tell Clary that she was excited- she could tell just by looking at her. She noticed that Roz looked annoyed, as if wishing that Daniella would be quiet.

"So, how old are you, Clary?" Thea asked, looking at her curiously.

"Sixteen," Clary said.

"Don't mind Daniella," Thea said. "She's not usually like this, but she's hyper. She just ate about 20 king-sized bars of chocolates."

Clary didn't blame Daniella. Chocolate _was_ delicious. And she and Simon had had their fair share of sugary, unhealthy breakfasts- ice cream, chocolate, cake, etc.- and Clary loved it.

But the thought of Simon gave her a pang of sadness, of homesickness_. _Don't_ think about it_, she told herself. _This is the choice I made. Stick with it. _So she pushed it aside difficultly and said to Thea, "I don't mind at all."

Just then, Daniella announced, "We're here! Time to meet Adalene and Alessandro!"

* * *

**I got the names of Thea and Roz in one of the Night World books. :) Tell me what you think of the new characters, more to come... Review please!**

**ps. ALEX PETTYFER PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLAY JACE IN THE MOVIE! I 3 you**


	6. Chapter 5

****

**sorry i wouldve updated sooner but i was too busy. If it sucks then its not my fault. well, yes it is, becasue i wrote it , but i didnt have time to revise the chapter once i was finished writing it. **

**i dont own the mortal instruments, unfotunately...sigh**

**

* * *

**

The London Institute

Chapter 5

Daniella opened the door and pranced through it. Roz and Thea quietly walked in, and Clary entered last.

She noticed Daniel and Sam first, sitting at a huge dining table. Daniel was drinking coffee and Sam was tucking into a huge stack of blueberry pancakes, which made her realize how hungry she was.

David and Sam greeted her cheerfully, then apologized for not being able to keep the three girls away. Sam said," Sorry, we couldn't keep them away for long. Especially when Adalene and Alessandro told us he wanted to talk to you. Daniella and Roz took it upon themselves to get you, and dragged Thea along with them."

Then a woman's voice said, "Why don't you sit down, dear?" Clary turned and saw a middle aged woman with black hair and green eyes with a kind face looking at her. Clary smiled at her and said, "Thank you ma'am." She sat down and nervously looked around.

The woman smiled at her and said, "I am Adalene Carstairs, Daniel's and Daniella's mother. I run this Institute with my husband, Alessandro." She gestured to a man sitting next to her, a man who looked a lot like Daniel and Daniella. "You may call us by our first names."

Alessandro studied Clary closely, which made her feel uncomfortable. "So, Daniel and Sam tell me you're a runaway."

"Yes, sir, yes I am."

"So, why did you run away?"he asked. Clary could tell he was a straight-to-the-point- kind of person.

She grimaced, and looked around at everyone in the room. She didn't want to explain herself with everyone in the room. Daniel and Sam were okay; she trusted them enough for them to know. But she wasn't sure about the girls and was very glad Lex wasn't there. Adalene seemed to notice and understand her reluctance, so she turned to the three other girls and said, "Why don't you three go check to see if Lex and Jack are up. And don't take the elevators, dears, you need more exercise; it's been a while since you've gone out to hunt."

They seemed to realize that she was getting rid of them, because Thea and Roz frowned. Daniella looked downright outraged and had opened her mouth to say something, but Thea took her by the arm and marched her out the door, Roz right behind them.

Clary waited a few seconds. She finally opened her mouth to start talking, but Daniel held up his finger and told her to wait. He stood up, walked swiftly, yet silently, over to the door and opened it widely to reveal Daniella and Roz, both looking mortified at being caught trying to eavesdrop. Daniel sent them on their way and came back, sitting down and apologizing. Clary shot him a grateful look, which he returned with a gentle smile.

Clary's mind was now racing, trying to decide where to start, how much to tell them, and what to tell and what not to. She decided to tell them everything- well, almost everything. She wouldn't tell them about what had happened between her and Jace. Pain ran through her at the thought of him, but she angrily pushed it down inside of her, took a deep breath, and started to tell her story.

"I grew up not knowing what I was. That is, not knowing that I was a Shadowhunter, that demons and Downworlders existed." She paused to see their reactions. Daniel's face was unreadable, but she could see surprise in his eyes. The others' surprise showed in their faces. She went on. "Then, one day, my best friend Simon and I decided to go to a club, a club called Pandemonium. It started out normal. Then I saw this boy with blue hair and a black-haired girl. The girl led him away from the dance floor to an empty storage room. Normally, I would not have thought anything of it, but there was two boys dressed in black- a blond and one with black hair- following them, and the blond pulled a knife and then they entered the room after the other two. I was worried, so I sent Simon to tell a bouncer and made my way over to the room. I hid, but watched them. The blue-haired boy was tied to a pillar and the other two boys had ice-like daggers in their hands, the girl a golden whip. The blond was chattering away to the boy tied to the pillar. Calling him a demon and things. I thought they were crazy. The blue-haired boy looked and acted like he had no idea what they were talking about . But then, after a while, he tried to bargain for his life. He said he could give them information about a man named Valentine." Clary heard her voice harden at the mention of her father. "Jace- the blond- Alec-the black-haired boy- and Isabelle- the girl- refused to believe him. Jace was just about to kill him when I stepped out and told them to stop.

"They were shocked that I could see them, since I looked like an ordinary mundane. Jace was just explaining that the boy was a monster when the blue-haired boy tore free and attacked Jace. He had claws on the tips of his fingers and slashed at Jace. Jace managed to kill it, and Alec and Isabelle were once again wondering what to do with me., but Jace told them to let me go. They kept calling me a mundie. But it turns out I was not a mundie. I wasn't one at all."

And on Clary went, telling everything that had happened to her since that.

********

* * *

**So...as usual, PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what you think of my made-up characters and if there is anything i couldve done to make it better. **

**Next chapter will be jace's pov =) **

**Just like last time...PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE HAVE ALEX PEYYFER PLAY JACE IN THE MI MOVIE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry that i haven't updated in so long! :( It's just that I've been busy working on my other stories (my own stories, not Fanfiction) and Music Showcase is coming up and i've been practicing my violin for two hours each day...And i'm sorry that the chapter is short!**

* * *

Chapter 6

JACE POV CHAPTER

Jace was sitting on a couch in the Penhallows' living room in Alicante, with Alin Penhallow beside him, flirting. He didn't really like her, but forced himself to flirt back, because he _needed_ to get over Clary. He'd told her that he only wanted to be her brother, but that had been a lie. He still loved her the way-and as much- he had before.

Alec had left with Simon. The Clave was going to send Simon back to New York. Jace was deep in thought when Aline distracted him. She stroked his arm slowly. "Would you like to go up to my room and get to know each other a little better?"

_No._ Jace turned his head toward her. No, he did not want to go up to her room with her to do Angel knows what. He was about to say as much to her, but hastily caught himself. _I'm supposed to be_ _trying to get over Clary_, he told himself. But, by the Angel, he didn't want to. He unwillingly and regretfully opened his mouth to say the dreaded, "Yes," but was interrupted when a small fire started _in_ _mid-air_. He started to get up, alarmed, but stopped when the fire abruptly disappeared and a scroll floated down from where the fire had been not five seconds ago. Jace grabbed it, and recognizing the rune for fire, unrolled it and scanned through it quickly.

Jace-and the Lightwoods,

Clary is gone. I don't know where she is, but she's gone. She ran

Away to God knows where. She left a letter, claiming she couldn't

Take it anymore and telling me not to look for her, but how can I

Not? She could be in grave danger as I'm writing this. What if she

Runs into demons? I need your help. We _need_ to find her.

-Luke.

Jace felt numb. And dead. _Clary is gone_. That sentence, those words, was all that were running, repeating themselves, through his mind. She couldn't be gone. Where would she go? She had no other family members besides her mother, who was in a coma. He spun on his heel, almost colliding with Aline, who was the worst possible person he could talk to right now.

"What's wrong, Jace?"

He was suddenly sick of the sight of her, and, at that moment, hated her. "Get out of my way, you _FILTHY SLUT_!" He pushed past her, feeling satisfaction at the sight of her shocked and hurt face. He ran up the stairs, to the room he shared with Alec, slammed the door, and started pacing around the room.

Ok. Clary was gone. Clary was gone. Why did she leave? She said she couldn't take it anymore. And he realized, with a stab of self-loathing, that leaving her behind must have been the last straw. _She_ _left because of _me, _dammit,_ he thought, feeling a stinging feeling in his eyes_. No_, he told himself_. I_ CAN'T _CRY! _And the tears receded. But…sadness, self-loathing, resentment, anger, worry. All these feelings hadn't receded with the tears. All these things Jace felt as he stopped in front of the window, staring at his reflection, which showed a teenage boy with a dead look on his face. He hated the sight of it. He curled his hand into a clenched fist, and struck the god-damned reflection as hard as he could, feeling the glass shatter, feeling the pain as glass embedded themselves into his flesh, feeling the warm trickle as blood seeped down his hand.

He stood there, breathing hard, ignoring the pain, staring at the jagged hole he'd made in the window.

Jace heard quick footsteps running up the steps, two people from the sound of it. A few seconds later, the door flew open, revealing Alec and Isabelle. Their eyes widened at the sight of the broken window, at his blood-covered fist. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"What did you do?" Isabelle asked, eying him suspiciously.

"What the hell does it look like? I broke the window."

_"Why?"_

"Because I'm MAD."

"Why are you mad, Jace?" Alec asked quietly.

Jace unclenched his fist, the one that wasn't bleeding, revealing the letter, crunched up into a ball, which he thrust at Alec and Isabelle. The two of them read it and Isabelle looked up sharply. "Clary's gone?"

"Well, no shit! If the damn letter says she's gone, then she's gone." Jace just barely stopped himself from exploding at her. _It's not_ their _fault_, he reminded himself.

"Well, what're we going to do?" Alec asked.

Jace buried his head in his hands and said, "I'm going to go back to New York. Then Luke and I are going to search for her."

"Well, we're going with you. You're not the only one that likes Clary, you know," Isabelle announced.

Jace didn't say anything, but he was grateful. He probably wouldn't be able to find Clary by himself. He looked up at them. Isabelle had a look of fierce determination on her face, but Alec's was clouded, unreadable. "Thank you," he said quietly, then paused. "You should pack. We're leaving tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But I'll think of something."

* * *

**Please review. Tell me what you think, por favor. And I was wondering if any of you would ever read any of my own stories or would you stick to my Fanfic? Please tell me. **


End file.
